Open Wide, Anastasia
by SmileRose
Summary: We all know that Ana has a great deal of fear when it comes to pain. In this one-shot, Ana decides to face her fear of pain and meet Christian on his terms. How will Ana fare? Read on to find out.


**Another one-shot!**

**APOV**

I cannot put this off any longer; the pain is too much for me to bear, yet not seeing him is a far greater pain for me. I've made up my mind; I'm finally here and I am going to make the best of it. Regardless of what happens, I will suck it up and take the pain. It's what I've wanted to do for the longest time but the thought frightened me to death. It still does! I hate pain, I cannot deal with pain, yet here I am, willingly putting myself in this position.

His voice calls me from my thoughts.

"Hello, Miss Steele. I'm ready for you now," he says in that soft, silky, and sexy as fuck voice. Oh, what his words do to me! How this man can make me so wet with desire is astounding. Once I finish up here I will most definitely need to change my panties. I did remember to wear panties this time, didn't I?

Shit!

This man has me so mindfucked. I squirm slightly as I stand to join him in his room and I feel I'm wearing panties but they don't feel right though. I wonder what's wrong? I shake my panty thoughts from my mind and follow him into the room. He's waiting for me and I'll be under his command. I will do everything that he asks of me and it will be heaven and hell all at once.

"Have a seat, Miss Steele," he says as I willingly comply.

"Thank you, Sir," I say quietly.

"Miss Steele, please look at me and tell me what's bothering you?"

"Well," I start.

"Please, Miss Steele," he says once again, "I need for you to look at me."

I lift my head and get lost in his beautiful grey eyes. He's so beautiful, there should be a law against being so beautiful, and how in the fuck am I supposed to have a conversation with this gorgeous hunk of man anyway? Good God!

"I'm sorry, Sir," I say once again.

"Please, Miss Steele, none of this 'Sir' nonsense. Call me Doctor Grey. Now please tell me, what's bothering you?" he asks once again.

"Well, I've been having some pain in my mouth and I don't know why," I murmur.

"Let's have a look, Miss Steele. I'm going to recline your chair," he says as he hovers above me with that beautiful smile that gives me butterflies in my stomach. God help me.

"Miss Steele, I need for you to open wide for me. Can you do that?" he asks.

I don't reply. I'm frozen. I don't know what to do or how to respond. Fear takes over.

"Miss Steele, are you alright? Please say something," he pleads.

"I'm scared and please call me Ana, you're too formal and I'm not sure why, but it scares me," I say quickly before I lose my nerve.

"I'm sorry...Ana, I didn't realize that you were so frightened. How's about a little nitrous oxide to take the edge off?" he asks.

"Nitrous oxide? You...you mean laughing gas?" I ask.

Doctor Grey laughs and says, "Yes, I suppose it is called laughing gas.

"Let's get you started now, shall we?" he says once again as he places the breathing mask over my face. "Take some deep breaths, Ana."

I inhale deeply and feel myself floating. I wonder if he has some sort of magic drill that will ease my pain?

Wow! This stuff works really fast! I feel like I'm floating on a soft, fluffy, white cloud.

"That's it, that's a good girl. Feeling better now?" the hunky dentist asks.

"Mmmmm...much better, thank you hunky Doctor Grey," I moan.

"I'm sorry, what was that Miss Steele?" the hunk asks.

Oh shit, this gas is great, I feel so fucking good. Why won't the hunk kiss me, dammit?

"Doctor Hunk, call me Ana..."

"I'm sorry, Ana, please don't speak. I need for you to open wide now."

"Sure thing, Doctor Sexy, what would you like open? My mouth or my legs? How's about both?" I ask, feeling giddy. There's a teeny tiny voice inside of me telling me that I'm going to be very sorry for my candor, but fuck it! I'll worry about that another time, this feels too fucking good!

"Ana, please. I need to see what's wrong. No more gas for you," he says as he removes the nose cover from my face.

"Tell me, Doctor Sexy, do you have this effect on all of your female patients?" I purr as I attempt to caress his face but fail miserably. I think I ended up slapping him but not too hard.

"I'm not sure, Ana, I really don't pay attention to the type of response that I get from my patients if it's not medically related to my practice..."

"There's a 'but' in there, Doctor Dreamy. What's your 'but'?" I ask, dying to get into his head, if only for a little while.

"Well, I do have one patient...but."

My heart sinks at once. I knew it was too good to be true, he likes someone. I'm so fucking stupid. I'm hopeless. I need to change the subject.

"Speaking of butt, do you know you have the cutest little butt? It's so round and it curves in all the right places. It's the cutest tushy ever!"

Holy fuck! The voice bitch slaps me back to reality. What the fuck have I been saying? What the fuck is wrong with me? Oh Lord, just take me now!

"Ana, I cannot take this any longer. I want you to fuck you, here, now, hard, fast. Do you want me, Ana? Do you want me as much as I want you?"

Holy fuck! This cannot be happening! This cannot be real!

"Of course I want you, Doctor Fuck Me Hard. Of course I do. Please take me, take me now," I plead.

"Are you ok? I need to make sure the gas wears off. I will not have you regret our union. I'm going to lock my office and make sure that we're not interrupted because once I start, there will be no stopping me, baby," he says as he walks out of his office.

I try to get out of the chair but since I'm reclined, I'm finding it rather difficult to move. It's a losing battle so I try to relax and gather my thoughts.

"Ana, are you ok? Wake up, it's time, baby."

"I'm ok, I'm up. What happened?" I ask.

"You took a little nap. I didn't want to wake you; I want to be sure that you're aware of what I plan to do to you, with you, and for you."

"Yes, I know. Please take me, Doctor Wet My Panties. I want this, I want you."

"And you shall have me, my love," he says as he lifts me off of his chair.

"Wait, where are we going? Where are you taking me? I want to stay here, I want you to fuck me here, in your office, and I want you to use your magic drill on me."

"Oh trust me, baby, the magic drill is with me and I will use it in places and in ways that you've never imagined, baby," he purrs as he leans his face in my hair, inhaling my scent.

He takes me up a flight of stairs and leads me into what I'm guessing is his apartment above the office. He wastes no times and takes me straight into his bedroom, lowering me onto his bed.

He looks at me with lustful eyes and I feel like my body is going to combust from his stare alone.

"Are you sure about this Ana? I know I am, but I need for you to be sure. Do you want to do this?"

I can only nod as I see him remove his white dentist jacket.

Holy fuck!

He's even hotter looking without the white jacket. He's wearing a dark suit with a grey shirt and a thick striped tie. He strips in front of me and it appears to all be happening in slow motion. He loosens his tie and unbuttons his shirt from the top to the bottom while he leaves his tie on. He slowly undoes his belt and unzips his pants and in an even slower pace, he slowly lowers his pants while I feast on the eye candy that is Doctor Fuck Me Now's oh so happy trail.

Fuck me!

"I plan to baby, just give me a minute to get naked for you and to get you naked, too."

Oh shit! I must have said "fuck me" out loud. Christ, I suppose it doesn't matter, I mean, that's why I'm here for God's sakes!

He slowly approaches, like a panther about to pounce on his prey, and I am so ready for whatever he's going to do to me.

He strips me slowly of my clothes, removing my blouse first, then my bra. His eyes darken as he takes the tip of my already excited and hardened nipple in his mouth; he sucks gently and my back arches instinctively. He continues to suck and I moan, feeling the juices in my folds getting warmer and wetter.

"God, Ana, I love how you react to my touch, baby."

He removes my shoes and socks and then he does something that shocks the hell out of me, he starts to suck on my toes.

Holy fucking hell if that isn't the hottest feeling ever! He then proceeds to take off my pants and I am left with nothing but my panties.

His works his way up slowly, kissing my legs, running his tongue all along my knees and thighs as he slowly makes his way to my most sensitive area, right between my thighs.

He inhales deeply and says, "Fuck, Ana, you smell so fucking good. I can tell that you're so ready for me, baby."

I don't know what to do, so I just lie still, letting him do what I know I want, what I know I need.

He backs away and grabs his cock. "I'm going to bury myself inside of you, Ana, are you ready for that? Do you want my big cock inside of you?" he asks as he strokes himself.

I don't say a word but I know that although I want this in the worst possible way, I am scared out of my mind.

He must know what I'm thinking because he quickly says, "Oh, baby, don't worry. I know what you're thinking but you're so juiced up, I'll glide right inside of you, sweetheart. Feel this." He says this as he takes his hand and slowly probes inside of me.

Holy fuck! What the hell does he think he's doing? Shit, man!

I feel his finger gliding in and out of me and for reasons unknown to me, I instinctively buck my hips, wanting more friction, needing more friction, I want him and I do want his cock inside of me. I grab his hand as he continues to spread my juices all over me.

"Please, stop, Doctor Feel Good, enough of this! Give it to me. I want you inside of me, I want your cock, please fuck me!"

Before I know what's happening, he plunges inside of me and yells, "Call me Christian," as I let out a soft yelp.

"Fuck, Ana, you're so damn tight. Your hot sweet little cunt is squeezing me so damn hard baby, oh yeah," he says as he continues to move in and out.

It hurts but it feels so damn good. The friction combined with my juices makes for a wonderful sensation and a heady sexed up smell.

"Oh, Doctor Fuck Me, you sure know how to fuck," I moan as I continue meeting him, thrust for thrust.

"Christian, dammit! Call me Christian!" he shouts.

"Oh God, Christian, please, please!" I shout back as I get the feeling that my body cannot take what it's in store for me. My legs begin to tremble and I feel it building up inside of me.

"Come on Ana, do it! Give it to me baby! Now!" he commands.

I feel myself shudder as a ripple of tidal waves hits me over and over again. "Yes!" I shout and I feel Christian explode inside of me...

"Miss Steele? Please wake up. Ana? Are you ok?" I hear Doctor Fuck Master ask as I come to...

I'm feeling light-headed and somewhat confused. What's happened? Where am I?

"Hi, Doctor Dreamy, what's going on?" I ask as I take in my surroundings. Well fuck me sideways and frontways and backways. I'm back in the dental office, sitting in the damn dental chair.

"Here, Miss Steele, drink this," Doctor Hottie says as I take the cup from his hands, feeling the jolt that runs through my body as we touch.

"Why am I here? Why am I not in your bed?" I ask.

"Uh...excuse me, Miss Steele, what was that?"

"Didn't I tell you to call me Ana?" I ask, now frustrated as I try to make sense of what's happening. "What's going on? I'm so confused?"

"I'm sorry, Ana, you did. You had some sort of reaction to the nitrous oxide and I wanted to be sure that you were ok."

"So you mean to tell me that we did..." I stop my words before I regret them.

"Ana, what are you talking about?" Doctor Disappointment asks me as I feel my heart splintering.

"Never mind Doctor Grey, I'm just tired," I say with a tone of sadness as Doctor Dreamboat returns my chair to its regular position, allowing me to sit up. I quickly grab my things and make to leave. I can feel the wetness of desire between my legs, it was so fucking real!

The tears are fighting to come out but I hold them back, not wanting Doctor Grey to know what I dreamt or how disappointed I am that it didn't really happen.

Just as I'm about to open the door to leave, Doctor Grey says, "Miss Steele, I mean Ana, don't you want to know about the pain you were feeling?"

Fuck! Does he know about my crush on him? Does he know about my dream? I must have a confused look on my face because he says, "You know, the pain in your mouth? You have a bit of a receding gum line from brushing too hard. Start using a soft bristled toothbrush and you should be just fine."

"Thank you, Doctor Grey," I say as I smile and resign myself to the fact that at least he was mine, if only in my dream.

"Oh and Ana...remember what I said, 'Christian, call me Christian," he says as he winks at me.

I slowly walk out of his office and all I can think is...What! The! Fuck!

**A/N**

**In case you didn't like my first one shot, I'm hoping this one-shot makes up for it! **

**Please remember to check out my face book page. I have three visual snippets for this one-shot and the pictures are really hot! ****You can find the link to my page on my FF bio.**

**Let me know what you think...no hating flames or I'll send My Divine Bronze Goddess over with a zinger!**

**Cheers,**

**Rosie :D**


End file.
